


Jealousy

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think i did great :D it’s first time that I wrote this much.i just love cute kind Eren and tsundere Levi who would get jealous really easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ow,,sorry for mistakes...

It was chilly day and grey sky was looking like rain would start soon , but no matter cold Eren still was standing in front of the tree and waiting for his boyfriend to come . It was special day because today Levi wasn’t working and he finally said that he would go on a date with him. So waiting in the cold weather was worth it. “ but damn it’s so cold!” he thought and looked at the sky.He was little sad because Levi was being late and he was standing there alone already 30 minutes .He sighed and put his hands in pocket .His nose was red and mouth was getting blue because of cold. He hated cold. He would prefer sleeping home with warm blanket , but he wanted to go on a date with Levi. It was already two weeks that they were staying home because of Levi’s rough schedule .His lover was working all those days so it was the time for resting and having fun .having fun? though Levi hates noizy places and he would prefer staying at home but he said yes didn’t he?“ so he loves me too much” said Eren and smiled

“ who are you talking to? so annoying ”

Eren heard his beloved voice and looked where Levi was standing. He smiled without thinking and walked to him .Levi looked like he was bothered by cold too , but his nose wasn’t red like Eren’s . He wanted to drink coffe fast and then go home , Eren noticed that too and sighed. He didn’t said anything just smiled and pointed to the cafe next to them.

Eren didn’t asked why he was late or anything,he knew that the only one who was excited with this date was him. It was always like this so it didn’t shocked him that much. It was cold so it really would be great to go home.“There is plenty of time to go on a next date” he thought and walked silently.

Levi was really tired, he is boss made him do to many work today that’s why he was so angry and was cursing him all the way here. He even made Eren wait ,but his lover didn’t said anything, maybe he understand ? or he is angry ?Levi looked at Eren and thought that he wasn’t angry. He also noticed that Eren’s nose was all red because of cold. He felt bad for him, but also didn’t wanted to say sorry. It would make him look stupid. He took off his muffler and gave it to Eren.

“ here take it, I don’t need it ” he said while looking away

“thank you” Eren smiled brightly and took it. He really wasn’t angry at his lover for being late

Levi sat at the table near the window and Eren went to buy coffe for them. Pretty girl was smiling at him and asking what he wanted. It was obvious that girl was interested in Eren, but he didn’t notice it.But Levi did. He was watching her touching Eren’s hand and smiling brightly. and what most pissed him of was that Eren wasn’t resisting her .He didn’t wait for him and walked to them.

“you are being so slow ” he said angrily

“oh sorry, here it is” answered Eren and showed him two cups of hot coffee

“then let’s go” he pointed to their seats and walked with him

Levi gave that girl scary glance and then looked at Eren. He wanted to ask him what that girl said to him but in the end he didn’t say anything.

“Is something wrong?” asked Eren

He was looking at Levi and it was obvious that he was angry. Did he do anything wrong?

“what is that?” He ignored Eren’s question and pointed to little note that was sticked to cup.

“huh? I don’t know”

He picked that note and looked at the number written on it, then he looked at the girl who was still smiling at him. Now he understand why Levi was angry. He felt little happy that his boyfriend was jealous. but he didn’t wanted to make Levi angry.

“it’s nothing, I should throw it away”

“show it to me” he said loudly

“why?it’s nothing really” Eren looked troubled

Levi got angry even more and reached to the note,Eren was gripping it tight but in the end he won.He looked and when he saw number he ripped it to the pieces.

“sorry I ripped it without thinking, why don’t you ask her again?"he said with big irony

"you got it wrong,I didn’t asked her.But it’s really cruel to rip it like that” he looked troubled again

Levi hated this side of his lover.He was too kind.That was irritating him even more.Levi wanted to be the only one who eren would be kind to.He knew that Eren loved him so much that he wouldn’t ask her for number but he was still jealous.

“you could say that you didn’t wanted it”

“I noticed it only now,please believe me”

Eren was really nervous. He was scared that Levi would misunderstood him and thought that he is cheating on him.He didn’t know what should he do.He touched Levi’s hand and wanted to calm down.

Levi noticed that Eren was getting more and more nervous,he felt bad for him and tried to calm down himself.

“other day was the same…I found note with number and girl’s name” He said calmly

“gah,you did?” he was shocked “sorry, that…girl gave it to me in university and I couldn’t threw it that time but really I wanted to get rid of it and I forgot..”

“you are really stupid..but I forgive you if you will go to that girl and reject her” Levi said seriously

Eren walked to her without thinking, if it would make Levi happy he would do it.That girl was smiling at him and waiting him to say something.

“sorry but I can’t take that note..I already love someone else and it would be really troublesome if you would do it again."He said in harsh voice and walked away

"are you angry now?” he asked him with puppy eyes

“no,I’m not”

Levi was happy now.He showed that bitch that Eren was taken so he was satisfied.If he didn’t started this fight then Eren would take other numbers of girls and one day maybe he would leave too.Levi was scared of that more than anything,so he had to look after him.It didn’t trouble him that much because he loved to look after him.

They were on the way home holding hands when Levi said

“don’t allow other people touch you so easily”

Eren looked at him and just smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you will tell me what you think of it you will make my day.thanks for reading^^


End file.
